


Christmas Chimeras

by TVTime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airports, Canceled Flights, Chimeras, Christmas, Confident Corey, Corey's POV, Cover stories, Exes with Benefits, Flirting, Friendship, Getting Together, Good Break Ups, Group chat, Invisibility, M/M, MSP Airport, Pack, Post-Series, Seductive Theo, Sexting, Supportive exes, Texting, Theo Has a Secret, Thorey, date fic, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: A canceled flight leaves Corey stranded in Minnesota a couple of days before Christmas. What seems like a stressful inconvenience turns into a whole new adventure when Theo shows up out of nowhere having also had his flight canceled. After four years without any contact, can the two chimeras form a meaningful new connection over the holidays?“The holidays suck. I know you don’t owe me anything, but I’d enjoy having a meal with someone who...understands me.” Theo’s eyes flashed amber for a split second before he looked away. “It would mean a lot to me.”Corey swallowed and nodded. “Okay, I guess I could eat. But I’m paying for whatever I order.”“Of course.” Theo gave him a toothy grin that made his head swim.





	1. Missed Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone! I hope you enjoy this little post-series Thorey Christmas fic.

Corey hunched forward in the stiff airport seat, tapping his finger against the side of his phone as he scrolled for a GIF that summed up his mood. He selected a rapid fire montage of a driver staring at a red traffic light, kids squirming in their desks as they eyed a wall clock, and a bowl of water in a sink with an elongated droplet of water hanging from the faucet above. He sent the animation to Mason along with a text.

Corey: _I should have boarded an hour ago_ [grumpy Emoji]

His original layover at the Minneapolis–Saint Paul International Airport should have only been forty-five minutes, but he had now been stuck here for over two hours. He glanced at the screen mounted above the bank of seats in front of him, scanning for any new information about his flight to Madison, Wisconsin. His phone vibrated in his hand.

Mason: _I Relax. Delays are common around the holidays. You’ll get there._

Corey groaned as he looked back at the monitor and caught sight of his flight. _CANCELED._

A moment later, a voice came over the speakers announcing the cancellation, which was due to a snowstorm in Madison. Corey was already on his feet, adjusting the strap of his carry-on bag across his shoulder and rolling his suitcase behind him as he headed to the service counter. He took his place in line, grateful to have made it ahead of the swarm of disgruntled travelers that formed behind him. He texted his group chat with the pack while he waited behind the handful of people that had already been in line before the flight cancellation. 

He hadn’t wanted to whine in the group chat about his delay, but he figured a full cancellation warranted some pack sympathy. 

Corey: _And I’m officially stranded in MN. My flight just got canceled because of bad weather in Madison._

Liam must have already been doing something on his phone because he typed back within the first few seconds.

Liam: _Did they book you on another flight?_

Corey: _Not yet waiting in line to talk to someone._

Stiles: _Sorry buddy, but this might interest you. The 15 BEST Things to Do in Saint Paul._

Corey opened the link on his phone but didn’t read it since more messages were coming in.

Lydia: _That’s awful. Scott and I were stuck for eighteen hours in the Dallas airport last summer._

Scott: _Airports are really cool places but they also kinda suck. Let media know if you need anything._

Corey tilted his head and blinked at the phone.

Scott: _Me* autocorrect._

Mason: _Do you have your heavy coat and your phone charger?_

Corey: _Charger yea. My coat is in my luggage and I don’t wanna dig it out...but I’m already cold._ [blue-faced Emoji with icicles hanging from lips]

Nolan: _Your always cold._ [tongue-out winky face Emoji]

Before Corey could answer, Nolan sent him a second message, this time in their private texts.

Nolan: _Wanna get hot?_

Accompanying the text was a picture of Nolan’s crotch with the outline of his erection plainly visible through his jeans, his fingers curled around the shaft.

Corey’s cock fluttered with interest, and his mind wandered to the ample collection of much more explicit photos on his phone that Nolan had sent him. 

Nolan: _Seriously Chi. Lets sext to pass the time...and to get off. My pants are unzipped now. Wanna see?_

Corey smiled fondly at Nolan’s nickname for him. It was short for _chimera._

Corey: _I can’t right now. I’m in public...but yeah send that pic then you gotta stop_

Nolan must have already taken the picture because it arrived in seconds. His jeans were pushed to his knees, revealing a pair of bright blue boxers loose enough to lift away from his right thigh as his erection jutted down the leg of the underwear, revealing an expanse of fair skin dusted with fine hairs. The very tip of his glans peeked from beneath the edge of the fabric, rosy pink and swollen. Nolan was a leaker, and his cockslit was already glistening. A sparse patch of hair higher up his thigh was damp where it must have brushed his wet tip while he repositioned.

Corey let out a stuttering breath and snapped a hurried picture of the front of his own bulging pants for Nolan before discreetly readjusting himself and shifting his carry-on bag so that it obscured his waist.

Corey: _No more or someone is gonna see_

Nolan: _You know you can literally turn invisible right?_

Corey snickered as he tapped out his response.

Corey: _Really? You want me to send you INVISIBLE dick pics?_

Nolan: _Don’t use logic on me when I’m horny!_

A private text from Mason popped up a moment later. 

Mason: _Make sure to ask them if they’ll get you a hotel room if you have to wait overnight for a new flight. They aren’t legally required to do that by the Department of Transportation, but some airlines will do it anyway for good will. Who’s your carrier? I’ll check their policies._

Before Corey could answer it was his turn at the counter. The airline ended up rescheduling him on a flight the following afternoon, and so, emboldened by Mason’s advice, he asked about accommodations for the night. They informed him that the hotels they were contracted with were all booked up, but they gave him a hundred dollar voucher to put toward his expenses. He wanted to ask if they had any suggestions for other hotels in the area that might have vacancies, but the line behind him was growing impatient, so he shoved his paperwork into his pocket and left the counter.

Once he was sure he was out of the way of foot traffic, he set down his bag and stopped to text his exes back and update the pack.

Corey: _Mace, ILYSM! They gave me $100 for a room and meals!_

Mace: _Love you too, Cor._ [kissing heart Emoji] _Glad it worked out! Call me if you get lonely or just need to talk._

Corey sighed and took a moment to reflect on some of the highlights of their three-year relationship. A bittersweet pang stabbed his stomach as he realized that come this January, it would be three years since they had _broken up_ – and okay, they had actually been together a few months over three years, but the fact remained that they were rapidly closing in on having been just friends for longer than they had been boyfriends.

He cleared his throat and fought back an ache in the pit of his stomach as he pulled up his conversation with Nolan to distract him...which was oddly fitting considering that using Nolan as a distraction from Mason had been the main reason the two of them had gotten together in the first place. That and sex. Sex was _still_ the best part of Corey’s relationship with Nolan, even now that they were broken up too, but that was only because the sex was _really_ good and surprisingly simple and easy, not because their connection as friends and packmates wasn’t also solid. Besides, he and Liam always played video games together, and he and Malia regularly binged old TV shows on Netflix. Sex just happened to be his and Nolan’s preferred activity when they hung out.

Corey: _I gotta find a hotel. You should j-off w/o me...or find another hookup. There’s gotta be at least a couple guys in Florida who haven’t fucked you yet._

Nolan was in Miami visiting his sister for the holidays, and based on the messages he had been sending Corey, he was having a blast scoping out the locals on Grindr. 

Nolan: [shocked face Emoji]  
Nolan: [hand flipping someone off Emoji]  
Nolan: [guy shrugging Emoji] _What can I say? Everyone likes fresh meat_ [peach Emoji]  
Nolan: _OMG CHI you shoulda seen the three HUNG AS FUCK Cuban guys who took me home last night_ [eggplant Emoji] [eggplant Emoji] [eggplant Emoji] _I literally had to lay on my stomach in the backseat of the Uber on the way back to Natalie’s this morning._

Corey: _Noley, you gotta be more careful. You don’t have supernatural healing._

Nolan: _Um yeah believe me I’ve noticed. My ass is way too sore for anymore cock._  
Nolan: _But just today! I’m climbing on another one tomorrow if it kills me!_

Corey: _You could always try topping for a change_

Corey was still giggling at his own suggestion when Nolan’s _bitch, please!_ GIF came in featuring Beyonce doing a hair flip.

Nolan: _Wanna Facetime so you can see my hole? ...It’s still puffy from last night._

Corey sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, his cock pulsing as his mind flooded with memories of Nolan’s well-fucked ass. He could almost feel the phantom sensation of Nolan’s hot, fluttery rim teasing his spent cockhead as they messed around post-sex. 

Corey: _I want to but I can’t right now. Still at the airport._

Nolan: _I’ll make a vid and send it._

Corey: _Send it later_

Nolan: _Nope, gonna send it now. Wanna get you so horny you have to stop what you’re doing and go jerk off in a public bathroom._

Corey: _I’m just not going to look at any of your messages till I find a hotel_

Nolan: _Sure you won’t..._  
Nolan: _Send me your cumshot in a little while when you christen the airport stall._

Corey: _I hate you_

Nolan: _Love you too, Chi._

Corey: _Love you, Noley_

Corey was responding to the pack group chat, updating them on his rescheduled flight when a voice that sent shivers down his spine cut through the noisy, chaotic airport.

“Corey?”

He tightened his grip on his phone to keep from dropping it as he looked up to find _Theo_ walking toward him dressed in a gray suit with a mahogany dress shirt and no tie. The top couple of buttons of his shirt were open, baring just enough skin to indicate that Theo’s tan was apparently winter-proof. 

“Wow, I can’t believe I ran into you,” Theo said with a wide grin as he put down the luggage he was carrying and pressed both hands to Corey’s upper arms, his brow arched in question. When Corey didn’t react, he pulled him in for a hug.

Corey tensed and fought the urge to turn invisible as Theo turned his head and sniffed Corey’s hair while tightening the embrace.

“Sorry.” Theo laughed awkwardly and flashed Corey another megawatt grin as he released him. “You smell like something I still associate with pack, even after all these years.”

Corey swallowed and took a hesitant step back. No one had seen Theo in almost four years, and that had been fine with Corey. A small part of him still felt an uncanny connection to Theo, but every other part remembered that Theo had killed half the original chimera pack, threatened and used Corey, and ordered him into a situation that had gotten him roasted alive by Parrish. It was little more than a twist of fate that Corey had survived Theo back in high school, and he was painfully aware that if Theo chose to he could easily reverse that happenstance and reclaim the mantle of last chimera. 

“So, um, what are you doing here?” 

“Hey, relax.” Theo raised his hands, his tone silky and manipulative. “We parted as friends, remember?” 

“We parted as _allies,_ ” Corey answered, trying to keep his own voice neutral, “allies against a greater, more immediate danger.”

Theo’s hands dropped to his sides and his smile faded. “That’s why I left.”

“Because the danger was over?”

“Because the mistrust wasn’t.”

“Trust?” Corey folded his arms. “You seriously wanna stand there and talk to me about trust?” He looked around. No one was paying them any attention. They were both doing a good job controlling their volume. Maybe too good. Corey wouldn’t have minded a few sets of eyes on them.

“Not really.” Theo smirked and leaned back against his suitcase. “What am I doing here? In an airport?”

“Right, I get it. You’re flying somewhere.”

“I wish.” Theo laughed again. “I was on my way to Madison, but my flight got canceled.”

Corey couldn’t keep his mouth from dropping open. “ _Madison?_ ”

Theo shrugged and nodded. “Yeah. Madison, Wisconsin. It’s the capital city. Lotta people think Milwaukee, but nope. Madison.”

“I-I know...I was on my way to Madison too.”

“Seriously?!” Theo chuckled and gave another wide, carefree grin. He was either in a very good mood or playing Corey somehow.

Corey took a sharp breath and looked away, fighting to keep his guard up and not succumb to Theo’s easy charms. It wasn’t like they were old friends. Theo had never taken this much interest in Corey before. He had to be up to something.

“Well, small world. I’ll tell everyone you said hi.”

Theo let him get by but snatched up his luggage and fell into step beside Corey.

“Merry Christmas!” Corey said with feigned cheerfulness and a little wave as he swerved away.

“Wait,” Theo called after him. “The hotel is this way.”

Corey turned but didn’t stop slowly walking. “Hotel?” He did need to find somewhere to stay for the night.

“Yeah, an IHG. It’s attached to the airport.”

“Uh, I think it’s full.”

Theo shrugged, undeterred. “Well let’s find out for sure before we look somewhere else.”

“ _We._ ” Corey hated the squeak in his voice. He was twenty-one and about to enter his final semester of college, no longer some nervous teenager Theo could intimidate...except Theo wasn’t being intimidating exactly, not unless Corey counted ‘weirdly friendly’ as intimidating, which he did. So yeah, Theo was being intimidating.

“Separately of course.” Theo winked at him and stood with a pleasant, open posture as he waited for Corey to come back.

Corey went back. It was Nolan’s fault. Corey was still horny and not thinking clearly thanks to their conversation – and Theo’s chest and shoulders were unfairly broad in that fancy, tailored suit. 

“So, how’s the pack?” Theo asked as they resumed their jaunt.

“Fine.” Corey was _not_ going to give Theo any information he could use against them.

“And what have you been up to?” Theo asked, nudging his shoulder.

“Uh, I...” Corey struggled for something to say that wasn’t too personal but also wouldn’t come across as dismissive. If they were going to walk together he didn’t want to shut down conversation and make things anymore awkward. “I’m on my way to visit my Nana for Christmas.” 

“Oh yeah? That’s cool.”

Corey nodded. He needed to call Nana and let her know what was going on as soon as he found accommodations for the night. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, so as long as his new flight wasn’t also canceled he would still make it in time to spend Christmas with her. “What has you going to Madison?”

“Work meeting if you can believe it.” Theo rolled his eyes dramatically and bumped Corey’s shoulder again. “We’re trying to land a new account and the guy is flying out for a month-long vacation on the twenty-seventh. My company convinced him to meet with me on the twenty-sixth. I didn’t want to take any chances so I left a couple days early. Looks like it’s a good thing I did.”

Something twinged in Corey’s chest and before he could stop himself he was turning to Theo with concern. “So you’ll be by yourself for Christmas?”

Theo laughed, this time a little less carefree. “It’s not like I have family or” –he cleared his throat– “anyone to spend it with.”

Corey had a strange urge to invite Theo to his Nana’s for Christmas, confident she wouldn’t mind when she learned the circumstances. He pushed the impulse away and made small talk as they finished the trek to the hotel. 

Unfortunately, Corey had been right. It were booked solid. Corey was about to wish Theo good luck and a final Merry Christmas then excuse himself to Google hotels and call around until he found one with a vacancy – or, if he was being honest with himself, he’d probably go to the men’s room first and look at the videos and messages Nolan had been exploding his phone with – but before he had the chance Theo smirked at him and nodded toward a guy standing on the opposite side of the lobby talking on his phone. He looked a few years older than them.

Corey couldn’t hear what the guy was saying until Theo clutched his arm and guided him closer. They leaned against a pillar and tried to be inconspicuous as they listened.

“–so fucking lucky I don’t have to put up with my mom and sister tonight. Thank god I made my reservation last week.”

“I don’t get it,” Corey whispered to Theo. “What’s the big deal?”

Theo leaned closer, his hazel eyes glinting with a familiar mischief. “He has a room.”

“So?”

“Wait here.” Theo squeezed Corey’s shoulder before crossing the short distance and catching the stranger’s attention.

“Just a sec, Justin.” The guy held the phone against his chest and frowned at Theo. “What?”

Corey couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation as a family with several shouting kids entered the lobby along with a bellhop pushing a cart filled with luggage. They cut a path directly between Corey and Theo and the guy he was talking to. By the time the commotion was over, Theo and the guy were walking to the front desk together with Theo grinning and beckoning Corey over.

To Corey’s amazement, the guy explained to the receptionist that he wouldn’t need his room and wanted to transfer it to Theo.

“How many key cards will you need?” The receptionist asked Theo a little while later as the guy bid them farewell with a nod and a raised hand before leaving.

“Two please,” Theo answered, patting Corey’s back.

Corey took a sharp breath as it sunk in that if he didn’t speak up, he would be sharing a room with Theo. Corey hated confrontations, and challenging Theo in particular was difficult, but that didn’t stop him from shaking his head and keeping his hands in his pockets as they stepped away from the lobby desk and Theo held out one of the key cards to him.

“No thanks, I’ll find my own room for the night.”

Theo swept a quick but appraising eye over Corey and his luggage. “You’re a college student without parents to support you.”

“So?” Corey clenched his jaw. It was none of Theo’s business.

“So I guessing you’re not rolling in extra cash.”

Corey reclaimed his spot leaning against the pillar, this time glaring at Theo. “The airline gave me a voucher for expenses.”

“Good luck stretching it to cover a hotel and two meals.”

“I’ll manage.”

“Corey, c’mon.” Theo grabbed his arm to stop him as he started to walk away, but then let go with an apologetic smile. “Just let me help you. For old time’s sake.”

Corey narrowed his eyes. “How did you get that guy to give up his room?”

Irritation spread across Theo’s face for the first time that afternoon. “I didn’t threaten him if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Then you...?”

“Gave him five hundred bucks and told him he should spend the holidays with his family while he had the chance because someday he might not be able to.”

“You gave him five hundred bucks?!” 

“It’s not a big deal,” Theo answered quietly with a shrug. “It’s just money.”

“Yeah, well you’re right.” Corey adjusted the carry-on bag strapped to his shoulder and tugged at the handle of his rolling suitcase. “I don’t have a lot of that, but I do have my independence. _Finally._ Merry Christmas, Theo.”

“Have dinner with me,” Theo called after him as he walked away.

Corey’s stomach swooped, and against his better judgment he turned back. “What?”

“Have dinner with me, or” –Theo pulled his phone out of the pocket of his gray slacks and glanced at the time– “we can call it a late lunch. Whatever. We’ll talk and catch up, and if you still aren’t comfortable sharing a room with me when we’re done, I’ll give you–”

Corey arched his brow, tensing and ready to be offended.

“–then no hard feelings.” Theo met Corey’s eyes and continued in a quiet voice. “The holidays suck. I know you don’t owe me anything, but I’d enjoy having a meal with someone who... _understands_ me.” Theo’s eyes flashed amber for a split second before he looked away. “It would mean a lot to me.”

Corey swallowed and nodded. “Okay, I guess I could eat. But I’m paying for whatever I order.”

“Of course.” Theo gave him a toothy grin that made his head swim.

Corey hesitantly agreed to let Theo send a bellhop up to the room with their luggage and finally accepted the second key card at Theo’s urging so he could get his stuff back whenever he wanted if he did decide to leave. He had to admit having the key card helped put him more at ease about leaving his things in Theo’s room, but he also realized that Theo was incrementally nudging him toward giving in and sharing the room.

While they strolled through the airport looking for somewhere appealing to eat, Corey called his Nana to let her know he had been delayed and wouldn’t be arriving until tomorrow. He also persuaded Theo to take a picture with him, which he sent to the pack along with a brief explanation of running into him, having dinner with him, and possibly staying with him for the night. Predictably he was flooded with messages after that, and Liam called him and demanded to speak with Theo. Corey couldn’t hear Liam’s side of the conversation, but it was funny watching Theo try and fail to make chitchat with Liam before sighing and assuring him that he wasn’t up to anything and would look after Corey.

Corey felt a lot more comfortable now that his pack knew what was going on and now that Liam had sounded Theo out. He and Liam spoke again before they hung up, and while Liam warned him to be careful, he didn’t say Theo was lying or tell him to get away immediately. 

Eventually, Corey and Theo decided to eat at a Rock Bottom Brewery. Theo said it was a chain restaurant with locations in California too, but Corey had never heard of it. It was a reasonably priced casual dining establishment serving standard American fare along with a selection of in-house brewed beers.

After their appetizer of nachos arrived, Theo cleared his throat and gave Corey a playful smile. “So I’ve been waiting for you to give me an indication one way or the other, but you haven’t. So I’ll just ask.” 

Corey finished crunching the cheesy chips in his mouth and washed them down with a sip of ale as he motioned for Theo to continue.

“Are you and Mason still together?”

Corey let out a chuckle and shook his head as he scooped another handful of nachos onto his plate. “Not for almost three years now, but we’re still really close.”

“What happened?” Theo asked casually as he spread diced tomatoes and onions over the chip he was holding.

“He spent a semester abroad in Brussels. We decided to ‘take a break’ while he was gone,” Corey answered, curling his fingers into air quotes. “I was his first boyfriend, and we had been serious since high school. I think he just wanted to see what it was like to be single and kiss random European dudes in clubs.”

Theo sucked air through his teeth and rearranged his IPA on its coaster. “Never got back together, huh?”

“We sort of did for like a week when he got back, but then we agreed to break up.” Corey shrugged. “It was probably for the best. Mason’s always taken a really intense load of classes. I would go days barely seeing him sometimes. Then I felt _guilty_ when I did have his attention because I knew how busy he was. I think he’s better off focusing on school and just occasionally hooking up with someone when he gets horny.”

“That’s rough, Corey,” Theo said quietly, an uncharacteristically sympathetic expression on his face – well, Corey thought it was uncharacteristic, but for all he knew maybe it wasn’t these days. 

“Yeah, it was rough while we were together.” Corey prodded at a cube of tomato on his plate with the corner of a tortilla chip but didn’t scoop it up. “But I, uh, had plenty of fun of my own while we were on break, and by the time we made the break up official I think I felt more relieved than anything.”

“Well good.” Theo smiled at him and took a draught of his beer.

“Now things with Nolan, that was a whole other story.” Corey chuckled as Theo sputtered and struggled to swallow his drink without spitting.

“Nolan? You’re still in touch with him?”

“Oh yeah, we touch all the time.” Corey giggled and crunched another chip. “He’s part of the pack.”

“Oh. So, he’s your boyfriend?” Theo looked strangely disappointed, and Corey wondered for the first time just why Theo was so interested in his love life.

“Nah, also an ex.” Corey watched Theo’s reaction carefully, but he didn’t give anything away. “It was just a lot messier. We started hooking up while Mason was gone, and as soon as we broke up for good, Nolan just assumed me and him were together. I basically jumped straight from one relationship into another.”

“Why didn’t you tell him you needed some time?”

“Because...” Corey sipped his ale. “He kept me from dwelling on stuff with Mason.”

Theo nodded in understanding.

“Also the sex was incredible.”

Theo’s eyes widened minutely and the corners of his mouth twitched. 

Corey noted the reaction and unzipped his hoodie. He hung it on the back of his chair and discreetly flexed his arm as he reached for another chip, his eyes lingering on Theo’s face. “What about you? Is there a special someone in your life?”

“No.” Theo’s face sobered. “There’s never been a special someone in my life.”

 _Fuuuck._ Corey barely kept from cringing at the way he had ruined the mood.

“But it turns out I like guys if that’s what you’re curious about.” Theo shrugged one shoulder and flicked his tongue over his lips, smirk in place as he pushed away his empty appetizer plate.

“Turns out?” Corey arched his brow.

“Oh, I didn’t figure it out for sure until after I left Beacon Hills. Before that I was never interested in sex so much as manipulation when I flirted with someone.”

“That’s...honest.” Corey pushed his plate away too as he spied the server emerging from the kitchen carrying their entrees.

“I guess Liam was an exception. I was pretty sure I wanted to get in his pants those last couple weeks before I left, but he’s straight and the Anuk-Ite was a rather large...”

“Cockblock?” 

They fell into a laughing fit as the server set down their food and asked if they needed anything else. They assured her they didn’t and conversation resumed once she was out of earshot.

“So what do you do anyway?” Corey winked at Theo. “Mr suit and– ‘why would I wear a tie with pecs like these?’” 

Theo smirked and curled his fingers into his open shirt, baring just a little more of his smooth, tanned skin. “I’m a mid-level marketing executive.”

“Sounds...exciting.”

“Yeah, not so much.” Theo unrolled his silverware and spread his napkin over his lap. “But the money’s good.”

“I don’t know what I wanna do,” Corey said, not looking up as he drizzled ranch all over his sandwich and replaced the bun. “I graduate the next semester and I have no clue what to do next.”

“What’s your major?”

“Communications.”

“So, maybe something in public relations or media? Maybe even something in marketing like me?”

“Well you do make it sound appealing,” Corey said sarcastically as he dipped a French fry in the ranch.

“Not a fan of money are you?”

“More a fan of guys in fancy suits.” Corey brushed his foot against Theo’s under the table.

Theo nudged Corey’s foot back and gave him a smoldering look, but before things could go any further Theo’s phone vibrated against the table, signaling a call. He frowned. “I have to take this. Be right back.”

Corey inwardly grumbled, but took the opportunity to enjoy the view as Theo walked away and stepped outside the restaurant to take his call.

After he left, Corey decided he’d might as well use the restroom while he waited. He did his business, washed his hands, checked his hair, and carefully avoided checking his messages from Nolan. He left the men’s room, still tapping out a message to Mason about how well things were going with Theo and how much he had changed. 

He was halfway up the corridor that led away from the restrooms and back into the main restaurant when he heard Theo’s voice coming from around the corner. He must have come back in as his call winded down. It sounded like he was about to hang up.

“Okay, yes. Let Brooks know. We’ll talk about it when I get back.”

Corey was about to step into view and wave to Theo when his next words froze him in place.

“No, do not engage without me,” Theo whispered urgently, roughly. “I’ll be there tomorrow to neutralize the target.”

Corey’s blood ran cold and he instinctively pressed himself against the wall and vanished just as Theo rounded the corner.

“Monitor the situation and have the van ready to claim the assets when it’s over.” He strode right past Corey and clicked to end the call just as he reached the men’s room door. He stopped and turned his head.

Corey held his breath and desperately tried to contain his racing heart as he clutched the crown molding behind him, but he knew it was too late. Theo’s nostrils flared and his ear was tilted directly at Corey.

 _Fuck._

Corey darted out into the restaurant and ran for the door, still invisible.


	2. Shaken, Not Stirred

Corey held his breath and desperately tried to contain his racing heart as he clutched the crown molding behind him, but he knew it was too late. Theo’s nostrils flared and his ear was tilted directly at Corey.

_Fuck._

Corey darted out into the restaurant and ran for the door, still invisible.

A group of people near the entrance gasped and whipped their heads around as Corey weaved between them, bumping several with his arms. In the corner of his mind he regretted scaring them, but they’d shake it off and they weren’t the ones running from– 

_I’ll be there tomorrow to neutralize the target._

A darted glance back revealed Theo pushing through the confused restaurant patrons and out into the airport concourse after Corey.

_Have the van ready to claim the assets when it’s over._

Corey gasped and sprinted into the crowd, kiting and dodging to keep from hitting people. He was making too much noise, but he had to put more distance between himself and Theo before he went silent and hid. 

Memories from the year the Dread Doctors turned him raced through his mind: Theo shouting at him to attack Parrish even though he knew he would be helpless against the hellhound; the stomach-turning stench of his own charred flesh and the devastating pain that accompanied it; the horror of learning that Josh and Tracy were dead and that Theo had been the one to kill them; the crippling guilt of being forced to conspire against Mason and the pack; the certainty that Theo would kill him if he didn’t, the sheer terror that he might still kill him even if he did.

He held his breath and ducked into an alcove. His heart pounded, but he forced the terrible recollections from his thoughts and focused on the too fast thumping in his chest, gradually slowing it down as he kept his head on a swivel for any sign of Theo. Once he was sure he could move almost silently, he fell into step behind a young couple walking briskly toward another terminal. 

His eyes landed on a car rental company across the busy concourse and he knew it was his best chance. He had to get out of the airport, but he wouldn’t get far on foot and walking made him too easy to track. He gritted his teeth – he was taking a big risk but he had no choice – and crouched behind a trash bin before immediately springing back up, now visible, and strolling as casually he could toward the car rental window. 

“Hi, welcome to Av–”

“I need to rent a car.”

“Great, what did you have in mind? We have–”

“The cheapest one possible.” Corey peered over his shoulder, not caring about how he was coming across to the rental agent.

“We can do a compact–”

“Fine. Compact it is.”

A trio of men stepped out of the flow of foot traffic, revealing Theo in the crowd behind them. He made eye contact with Corey.

“Okay, if you can just fill out–”

“Never mind! I gotta go!” 

“Thanks and please come again,” the agent called after Corey as he raced away from the counter.

A set of automatic sliding glass doors nearby led out into a parking garage. He groaned at how slowly they opened and bolted through the gap as soon as it was wide enough only to be frustrated as the second, inner set of doors seemed to take even longer. A furtive glance back showed Theo striding toward the exit after him.

Corey’s stomach twisted as he darted into the parking lot and vanished with barely a cursory look to confirm that no one was watching. He zigged and zagged through the rows of cars until he was deep in the middle of the lot, then pressed himself against the side of a concrete support pillar. It offered a more open field of vision than crouching behind a car would have, which he took advantage of as he once again focused on slowing his heart rate and breathing. Controlling the audible markers of his presence was crucial for evading supernatural threats, and it was something he had gotten good at it over the years thanks to a combination of meditation and training. 

There were a few cars driving through the parking garage, and a pair of women were chatting as they trudged down a nearby row, but there was no sign of– 

“Corey.”

He gasped and spun around as Theo stepped from behind the side of the concrete pillar. 

“Don’t run.”

He froze, still poised to do just that but aware that Theo was faster and obviously more than capable of tracking him, visible or not.

“Just listen.” Theo raised his hands, not quite looking at Corey but in his general direction.

“Fine, but stay back.” Corey reappeared with his arms by his sides and a practiced confidence on his face. He didn’t stand a chance against Theo in a direct fight, but he wasn’t helpless and he had learned not to show fear. He just needed to bide his time until he could land a quick strike and run away.

“Look, about what you overheard...”

He arched his brow, watching Theo carefully for any sign he was about to attack. 

Theo licked his lips and his eyes softened with sincerity. Corey wasn’t buying it. 

“It’s not what you’re thinking.”

“Then what is it?”

“I’m not really a mid-level marketing executive.”

“No shit.”

He lowered his voice and leaned in. Corey stepped back. 

“That’s my cover.”

“For?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Fine.” Corey fought to keep the tremble out of his voice. “Don’t tell me. Just let me go and you can keep your secrets.”

Theo frowned, disappointment clouding his handsome features. “I didn’t come after you to stop you or to hurt you. I just wanted to explain, but you’re free to go.”

“Then I will.” Corey resisted the urge to step back toward the airport. It would have put him in arm’s reach of Theo. Instead he edged backward around the side of the concrete pillar.

Theo followed him. “Can’t you just give me the benefit of the doubt?”

“No.”

“Corey.” Theo’s frown deepened, and he said Corey’s name like he was personally offended. Corey still wasn’t buying it.

“What do you want from me?”

“I was having fun.” Theo shrugged. “And I liked where things seemed to be heading.”

Corey crossed his arms and frowned. “So you just want to get laid?” 

“I just want to catch up.” Theo laughed. “If we end up doing that naked I won’t complain, but that would be strictly a bonus.”

“I just heard you talking about _neutralizing a target._ I don’t want to screw you or hang out with you. I just want to go back to my life.”

“The target is a bad person,” Theo called as Corey finally risked outright walking away.

He paused and reluctantly turned back. Despite what he’d said, he _did_ want to give Theo the benefit of the doubt if he could. “So you’re not going to kill him?”

Theo glanced side to side and tilted his head, clearly listening to confirm they were alone before answering, “No, I am. But he really is a bad person.”

“And that makes it okay?”

Theo frowned and caught Corey’s eye. “He’s trafficking kids.”

Corey’s blood ran cold, and he remembered Theo’s words from earlier: _Have the van ready to claim the assets when it’s over._ “And you’re gonna take them away? In a _van?_ ”

“Yeah, to _safety,_ and eventually back to their families.”

“I...” Corey fidgeted, finding that he believed Theo. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Say you’ll stay with me tonight.” Theo held up his hands again, a soft smile on his lips. “Just as friends. Help take my mind off of whatever the next few days will bring. Help me feel normal for a change.”

“Who do you really work for, Theo?”

Theo sighed and leaned against the concrete pillar. “Let’s call it a private organization that’s dedicated to seeing justice served.”

“Like a bunch of vigilante spies?”

“I guess you could call us that.”

Corey took a few steps toward Theo. “Why not let the real justice system handle this? Why not tip off the police or the FBI or whoever?”

Theo smiled without humor. “We both know there are certain things the authorities aren’t equipped to handle.”

“He’s supernatural?” Corey asked in a whisper.

“No...just a monster.”

“Then–”

“The criminal justice system is too slow, and it’s hamstrung by regulations and red tape. We’re not limited in how we can obtain evidence or what we can do with it. No waiting six months to build a case and then risking the guy getting off anyway because of a technicality or a dumbass jury. We mete out justice immediately – on _our_ terms.”

“Mason’s going to law school. He believes in the system.”

“Cool.”

“But...” Corey sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I know it’s more complicated than that. CPS investigated my parents once when I was a kid, but they decided they weren’t doing anything wrong.”

“Were they?”

Corey swallowed and ignored the cold ache in the pit of his stomach. “I guess not.”

“Well this guy is, and I’m gonna stop him.”

Corey stepped closer and held eye contact with Theo. “Why?”

“Because I _can._ Because he’s hurting people – kids – and because I’m not a psychopath anymore. I haven’t been since Liam brought me back.” 

“I know,” Corey whispered, even though he hadn’t been sure.

Theo smiled, the tips of his fangs protruding from his lips and his eyes glowing with golden light. “But I’m no angel either. If I can kill someone bad while doing something good in the process, it’s a win-win for everyone.”

Corey backed up under the weight of Theo’s confession, but Theo’s hand was already on his arm, his fingers light and gentle. 

“I’m sorry about Beacon Hills, about Tracy and Josh, about the way I treated you. I honestly regret all that.”

“Water under the bridge.”

It wasn’t, but he believed Theo’s apology was sincere, and now it was up to him to get over it.

Theo gave him a half smile and lowered his hand from Corey’s arm. “Maybe someday, right?”

Corey nodded and managed a full smile in return. “Yeah, I think so.”

Theo motioned back toward the airport entrance. “C’mon, we gotta go back to that restaurant. I may be a homicidal vigilante, but I don’t dine and dash.”

Corey laughed and fell into step beside him.

“Do they know about you? Being a chimera I mean,” Corey whispered as they walked through the parking lot.

“My team does, and so does my commander, but the rest of the organization doesn’t.”

“So it’s...structured?”

“Yeah.”

“Where do you get your funding?”

“Anonymous benefactors.” Theo shrugged. “At least that’s what I’ve been told. I don’t really care as long as we have the equipment and resources we need.”

“Do you guys have a name?”

“We do.”

“But you won’t tell me?”

“Nope.” Theo laughed and squeezed the back of Corey’s neck, his arm staying in place around Corey’s shoulders when he was done.

“Okay,” Corey answered, leaning closer to the warmth radiating from Theo’s body. He hoped the restaurant still had his hoodie. His full winter coat was in his checked luggage and the airline hadn’t given any indication that they intended to release that to him due to the delay.

“You want my jacket?” Theo let go of Corey and began unbuttoning his gray suit.

“I’m okay,” Corey protested weakly, eying the muscular outline of Theo’s torso through his rich brown dress shirt as more of it came into view.

“I insist,” Theo answered with a smirk as he shrugged out of his suit jacket and draped it around Corey’s shoulders.

Corey sighed and snuggled under the toasty warm fabric. A gentleman spy – Corey could get on board with this new version of Theo.

“So do you like martinis?” Corey asked, struggling to keep the humor out of his voice as they reached the sliding glass doors that led back into the airport.

“Sure, why?”

Corey giggled. “Just had a feeling you might.”

“I’d be happy to buy you one after we finish eating, if you’ll do me the honor?”

“Uh, I–” Corey swallowed. Damn smarmy spy. “Okay.”

They returned to the Rock Bottom Brewery and Theo apologized for their abrupt departure, saying an emergency had come up and leaving it at that. He paid their original bill and requested a new table and fresh versions of their entrees. Corey reminded him that their agreement had been to split the check, and Theo assured him that’s what they would do when it was time to pay the second bill but insisted it was only fair that he cover the first one since it was his fault Corey had run out. Corey accepted that rationale and let it go. He also didn’t argue when Theo declined to take his jacket back after their server returned Corey’s hoodie.

Once they were finished eating, Theo took them to the VIP lounge and they ordered their martinis. Corey tipped his head and examined Theo from a fresh perspective. 

“What?” Theo asked, bitting the olive and slowly drawing it off the swizzle stick with his teeth.

Corey grinned and sipped his drink. “In spite of everything I almost feel like I’m on a date.”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Isn’t it?” Theo arched his brow and reached across the small table to brush his fingers over Corey’s arm.

“I guess...” He covered Theo’s hand with his own. His skin was warm, and his fingers were strong, yet soft. “I’ve never had a date like this before.”

“You’ve never gone out with me before.” Theo winked and took a sip of his drink before hopping off his stool. “Let’s dance.”

Corey laughed. “They’re playing Christmas music.” 

Bing Crosby’s _I’ll be home for Christmas_ had just started streaming through the lounge’s sound system.

“So?” Theo held out his hand and gave him an expectant look. 

Corey shrugged and clasped Theo’s hand as he got to his feet. “It’s kind of a slow song.”

“Oh darn,” Theo answered with mock disappointment as he guided Corey into an open space between the tables and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Corey snickered and glanced at the bartender, who seemed to be going out of his way not to look at them.

“He’s just jealous he doesn’t have a dance partner as cute as mine,” Theo whispered in his ear.

“Are you trying to get in my pants?” Corey shifted his hips, gliding against the front of Theo’s body and wishing the rhythm of the song would allow for some grinding. 

“Yes.” Theo smirked at him and his hand drifted to the small of Corey’s back.

“It’s working,” Corey whispered, leaning in to brush his forehead against the side of Theo’s head.

“I know,” Theo whispered back. “Will you stay with me tonight?”

Corey swallowed and nodded. “But you have to do something for me too.”

“I’ll do something for you all night.”

Corey sniggered and shoved lightly at Theo’s chest as he pulled back to look at him. “Come with me–”

“That’s the plan!”

“–to Madison. I want you to join us for Christmas. It’ll just be me, my Nana, and her husband. Please? I know you have” –Corey cleared his throat– “important plans, but you said the twenty-sixth earlier, so does that mean–”

Theo pressed a finger to Corey’s lips. “It would be my privilege to join you and your family for Christmas.”

Corey grinned against Theo’s skin before wrapping his fingers around Theo’s hand and lowered it.

“Sorry, I probably shouldn’t have–”

Corey leaned in and pressed his mouth against Theo's. Their lips slotted together and Corey flicked Theo’s bottom one with his tongue, feather-light and quick before he was pulling back, leaving Theo to chase the kiss.

Theo sighed and locked eyes with Corey before cupping the back of his head and going in for a second kiss. Corey took control of this one too even though Theo had initiated it. His tongue slipped between Theo’s lips and he moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss.

Theo’s fingers tightened in Corey’s hair as he sucked on his tongue and tilted his head. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Corey whispered as the kiss ended.

Theo nodded. “Let me close out our tab.”

Corey didn’t go with him to the bar. Instead he lingered by the table and finished his drink as he stared at Theo from across the room – his strong back and narrow waist, the way his shirt had gotten ruffled as it dipped into the back of his pants...his ass.

He turned away so Theo wouldn’t catch him staring. A tight ball of nervous excitement had formed in his stomach, and his cock felt heavy and sensitive in his pants, not quite hard but on eager standby. What would happen when they got up to their hotel room? Would Corey regret letting Theo back into his life? He was still a smooth-talking _murderer,_ but the kindness in his eyes seemed genuine now, and Corey desperately wanted to believe that these days he only hurt bad people and only to protect the innocent. That’s what Theo had told him but...

“Ready to go?” Theo asked, returning to their table and motioning with his head toward the door.

“What if I changed my mind?”

Theo’s face fell and he nodded. “Okay.”

Corey licked his lips and slipped his hand into Theo’s. “I haven’t.”

Theo squeezed Corey’s fingers and guided him to the door. “Trust me, Corey. This is going to be a night you’ll never forget.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m planning to release a third chapter featuring smut at some indeterminate point over the next year, which in the story’s timeline will cover Corey and Theo’s night together. Then chapter four will be released next Christmas and will resume the main plot starting from that next morning, Christmas Eve in the story, and will conclude around chapter six. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always feedback is greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping to have the entire story ready to post today, but I’m out of time and won’t be able to do anymore writing until the 26th or 27th, so I decided to split the piece so that at least the first half could go up before Christmas. I’m aiming to have the second half completed and posted between Christmas and New Year’s. I’m also hoping to add a final smut installment to my Jethan fic [Sipping Poison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963433/chapters/27052521) for New Year’s. 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
